Release 15 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduced schemes for 5G deployment to compliment 4G, commonly referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Among the architectural options available in 3GPP for 5G deployment include those based on an LTE and New Radio (NR, i.e. 5G) dual connectivity. Some of these options are referred to as E-UTRAN New Radio Dual Connectivity (EN-DC), NG-RAN E-UTRA-NR Dual Connectivity (NGEN-DC), and NR-E-UTRA Dual Connectivity (NE-DC). In these modes, a Data Radio Bearer (DRB) can be configured so that data is transmitted through the LTE leg, through the NR leg, or through both. However, in these dual connectivity modes, current methods and devices are only configured to indicate a current Radio Access Technology (RAT) on which a terminal device is camped on, which may not properly inform the user of the availability of 5G resources when camped on an LTE cell.